


Content

by Nitroid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Venom tries to get Eddie to laugh. M/M.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Venom making Eddie laugh is definitely my kink! :D

”Stop,” Eddie commanded laughingly, tickled as Venom’s tendrils slid around his waist. “I mean it, V, I’m trying to clean here.”

**I’ll clean _you_.**

Eddie burst out laughing, almost dropping the scrubbing brush into the bath tub. “Where are you learning all these innuendos?”

Venom sends him spikes of smug pride rippling through his body.

“Fine, don’t tell.” Eddie huffed, coming down from his high, but still amused. “Where’d I put the soap?”

**You dropped it.**

Eddie felt a chuckle bubbling up from his gut. “Venom, please.”

**Dropping the soap means punishment.**

Tendrils began to tickle at the back of his neck. The brunette almost keeled over laughing, holding on to the side of the porcelain tub with plastic-gloved hands.

“That only works if I’m in jail, specifically the communal showers.”

**We _are_ in the bathroom.**

The tendrils began to thicken. Eddie gave in, watching helplessly as Venom materialized out of his chest, black slippery tendrils weaving together to form legs, a toned abdomen and torso, before forming Venom’s familiar grinning face.

“Hello, love.” Eddie murmured, reaching out to touch Venom’s cheek, as he brought his face closer, legs fluidly kneeling him down before his host.

“My Eddie.” Venom dragged out the last syllable of his name.

The corners of his mouth sloping upwards in a smile, Eddie tilted his face upward to lean his forehead against Venom’s own. His symbiote felt warm.

“I love you.” Eddie whispered against sharp teeth, a small thread of thought in the back of his mind wishing that there was a chance they could somehow kiss.

As if reading his mind, Venom’s tendrils began to weave over his teeth, before forming a decent-looking mouth against Eddie’s lips. Then they really were kissing, and Venom’s strong arms around Eddie’s waist and back were supporting him as he found himself sitting upright, straddling Venom’s muscular thighs.

**I love you, too.** Venom connected their minds together, allowing Eddie to feel his emotions as their tongues slid over each other’s in a battle for dominance. Venom won, of course, leaving Eddie breathless and anticipating and hard.

Slippery black hands began to unbutton his shirt, sliding over his skin invitingly.

Eddie smiled in content as he let Venom undress him. He could clean the bath later. Maybe he could get Venom to help.


End file.
